


pada tiap langkahmu

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ada sepunggung laki-laki di ujung jalan.#MBFFB2017 [Jalan– 3, 5]





	pada tiap langkahmu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Jalan – 3, 5]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Tempat itu tidak pernah lebih dari jejalanan lurus panjang dengan pohon-pohon ketapang yang berjajar rapi di kedua sisi jalan seperti barisan prajurit yang sedang mengangkat senjata, siap berperang. Lalu di bahu jalan hanya ada serumputan hijau yang tumbuh pendek yang ditimpa daun-daun ketapang yang menggugurkan diri.

Tempat itu tidak pernah lebih dari jejalanan lurus panjang dengan sepunggung laki-laki di kejauhan. Dan kalau sepunggung itu tidak dikejar, maka yang memantul di sepasang mata hanyalah jalan yang kosong dan habis di ujungnya.

Sepasang mata Fang mengerjap beberapa kali yang datangnya tidak pasti. Lalu dia masih diam tergugu dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan sepasang kaki yang melesak jauh ke dalam tanah. Fang mengerjap—lagi, dengan seluruh kewarasan yang hampir tercerabut dari tempurung kepalanya.

Di kejauhan jalanan sana, Fang melihat sebuah punggung laki-laki. Dan punggung itu akan semakin menjauh—semakin mengecil—tiap Fang mengerjapkan mata tanpa mencipta gerakan apa pun, seperti menyeret langkah, misalnya.

Sepunggung itu menyisa di kejauhan, nyaris menghilang. Fang mengerjapkan mata. Lalu sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Itu punggung abangnya.

Fang menarik kakinya. Memaksa berlari dengan langkah-langkah goyah.

_Itu punggung Kaizo._

 

 

* * *

 

_Mata dadu menunjukkan angka satu._

 

* * *

 

“Apa yang istimewa dari menjelajah galaksi?” Adalah pertanyaan yang Fang lemparkan ketika semua awak pesawat sudah jatuh tertidur dan hanya ada Boboiboy yang masih terjaga dan sedang duduk santai di bingkai jendela pesawat mereka.

Kepala Boboiboy bergerak. Dengan sepasang mata lebar yang seakan menyala, Boboiboy menjawab, “Melindunginya?” Lalu jeda sekitar dua tarikan napas sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy menyambungnya dengan, “Berpetualang di tempat baru dan … dan … mengalahkan musuh?”

Fang membuang napas. Sudah bisa memprediksi seperti itulah jawaban yang akan diberikan Boboiboy padanya. “Selain itu, maksudku. Kalau yang itu ‘kan memang tujuan kita.”

Boboiboy menggumam, tampak menimbang-nimbang jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan kepada Fang. Oh, bisa jadi Boboiboy malah tidak terpikirkan sesuatu. Fang membuang napasnya lagi, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela kaca yang tertutup tempat Boboiboy duduk di bingkainya.

“Aku tidak tahu.” Mendengar jawaban Boboiboy, kepala Fang langsung bergerak menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan (yang mungkin terlihat) cukup sengit. Namun, Boboiboy malah mengekeh singkat. “Memangnya ada yang lebih penting dari itu? Kupikir aku menjelajah memang untuk memenuhi tujuan yang ada. Melindungi galaksi adalah tugas yang penting, Fang.”

Fang mendecakkan lidah. Jelas sekali tidak suka didikte jawaban seperti itu. Fang memilih untuk tidak menjawab, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar. Fang melihat ruang angkasa yang menakjubkan, seperti yang dulu sering Fang lihat di majalah bulanan langganan abangnya dan tangkapan-tangkapan citra yang ada di seluruh sudut dunia internet.

Ada embusan napas panjang yang terdengar kecewa begitu Fang mengingat abangnya. Fang dan Boboiboy—dan awak pesawat lainnya—sudah menjelajah galaksi selama … selama waktu yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama untuk membuat Fang lupa kapan terakhir dirinya menjejak tanah di Bumi. Namun, meski begitu, Fang tidak menemukan pesawat kaptennya. Fang tidak menemukan abangnya di tiap galaksi yang Fang kunjungi. Fang lepas kontak, tidak tahu di mana abangnya sedang berada.

Kaizo berada jauh sekali. Sebegitu jauhnya sampai Fang memikirkan tentang Bumi lagi, planet yang meski ada di urutan terakhir untuk Kaizo jajaki kembali, tapi mungkin saja … mungkin saja ada hal-hal yang membuat Kaizo memilih untuk menyambangi Bumi—atau menetap di sana, mungkin. Bisa saja karena … karena Fang mengejarnya, ‘kan?

_Oh Tuhan._ Fang membasuh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kering.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Pikiran-pikiran Fang pecah, ambruk, lalu menjadi kepingan kecil yang menghilang seolah dimakan habis oleh suara Boboiboy yang mendadak mampir di telinga. “Kita akan menemukan abangmu. Dia pasti ada di suatu planet … di suatu galaksi yang mungkin belum kita kunjungi. Tidak apa-apa.”

Fang tergugu untuk waktu yang terlalu lama—terlalu lama sampai-sampai Fang menyesal begitu mendapati tatapan Boboiboy yang setenang malam. Fang mendesah. “Percaya diri sekali kau,” serbu Fang akhirnya. “Seakan-akan tidak berdasar.”

Boboiboy meledakkan tawa renyah. “Bukan masalah, ‘kan? Dan lagi, kau lupa, ya, kalau di sini tidak cuma ada kau?” Fang terpejat, ingin menanggapi, tapi Boboiboy keburu menangkap bagian lagi. “Di pesawat ini ada kami—ada aku, Fang. Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup melangkah seorang diri, kenapa tidak mencoba menerima kami—menerimaku untuk ikut melangkah di sebelahmu? Teman seperjalanan itu penting, lho. Misalnya untuk menawarimu minum kalau kau kehabisan di tengah jalan. Seperti itu. Ya, ya, seperti itu!”

“Perumpamaanmu jelek.” Fang menarik ke bawah topi Boboiboy sampai berhasil membuat Boboiboy mengaduh keras, sampai sepasang mata Boboiboy tenggelam di balik topinya. “Pantas saja nilaimu buruk melulu.”

Boboiboy tertawa. Segera membetulkan letak topinya begitu tangan Fang pergi sambil membalas riang. “Diam kau, Fang!”

Sepasang mata Fang kembali menuju ke arah luar, ke arah galaksi-galaksi yang masih bekerja. Seharusnya semuanya tidak bisa semudah ini. Seharusnya meyakinkan bahwa Fang tidak sendiri tidak bisa secepat ini. Fang bertanya-tanya apakah itu karena Boboiboy menyusupkan kata ‘ _aku_ ’ tiap selesai menyebutkan kata _‘kami_ ’ atau karena ucapan ringan Boboiboy yang seringan bagaimana Boboiboy membentuk senyum; seringan sebuah serangan yang menabrak ke dalam degup jantung Fang sendiri; seringan sesuatu menyusup di jalinan kewarasannya bahwa selalu ada orang di setiap langkah yang Fang ambil.

Yang mana saja tidak masalah. Yang mana saja tidak apa-apa.

 

 

* * *

 

_Mata dadu bertambah, nilainya dua._

 

* * *

 

Tempat itu tidak pernah lebih dari jejalanan lurus panjang dengan sederet pohon ketapang dan sepunggung laki-laki di ujung jalan. Lalu ada kaki-kaki Fang yang seakan menancap dalam nyaris menyentuh perut Bumi dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Punggung Kaizo menjauh, menjauh. Dan Fang hanya tergugu untuk waktu yang terlalu lama.

Sepasang mata Fang mengerjap, merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam erat, lalu sela-sela jemarinya terisi dengan begitu pas, _begitu sempurna._

“Ayo, Fang.” Ada sebentuk senyum lebar yang ditarik seirama daun pohon ketapang yang jatuh menabrak kepala Fang. “Abangmu sudah jauh di depan, menunggu dikejar.”

Fang mengerjapkan mata. Rupa-rupanya sepasang kaki miliknya berjalan dengan begitu ringan, begitu mudah, dan beriringan dengan sepasang kaki lain yang langkahnya kecil-kecil, tapi bahkan lebih mantap dari langkah kaki milik Fang sendiri.

Ada punggung Kaizo di kejauhan. Bergerak selaras dengan langkah-langkah Fang—langkah-langkahnya dengan Boboiboy.

_Ada punggung Kaizo yang menunggu._

 

 

* * *

 

_Mata dadu enam._

_Kau boleh mencoba sekali lagi._

 

* * *

 


End file.
